


Thomas' dreams come  true.

by WhiteDemon



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curiosity, Daddy Kink, F/M, I know it's weird, Janson doesn't look like in the books, Janson is a Newt's dad, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Ratman is handsome, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDemon/pseuds/WhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's...ok, I don't know what is this, but I just kick it from my head ;)</p><p>And truly sorry for my bad english, it's my third language so you know...please, be gentle  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas' dreams come  true.

Thomas observed Newt's father with growing curiosity as he's washing his shining Ferrari 458.  
Newtie snorted disrespectfully.

  
'Can you see him? He is washing ferrari in the fucking suit. I can't believe it.'

  
His friend only smiled to himself. And the blonde boy continued.  
'But he loves it. My dad doesn't allow anybody to touch his car. Even me. Nut!'  
'Why? I perfectly understand him. I would do the same. You corrupt everything you touch, Newtie.'  
Thomas burst out laughing and Newt glared at him.  
'You know something? Sometimes I hate you. I really do.'  
'I love you too'.  
Newt stuck out his tongue.  
'You kid..." - Tommy mumbled and looking back at his friend's father.  
\- I'm so sorry Newt, I just have to say it...Your dad is one hot piece of ass. I could fuck him any day, any time.  
Not believing his ears, Newt asked with disgusted face, "Did you say something?"  
'You heard me'. " And I don't like repeating myself."  
Newt gives him a soft flick on the nose.  
"Oh shut up! Thomas I don't want to listen about your sick fantasies with my dad in the main part.'  
His black-haired friend grinned wickedly.  
'I wish I could take him into my mouth and suck...  
'Ewww, you fucking little pervert. It's my dad! ', Newt grimaced.  
'...suck and suck. I think it would be great.  
'Seriously, if you don't stop talking...'  
Now, Thomas clicked his tongue and burst out into hardcore laughter.  
-... I'll kill you!

***  
Just like every weekend of the summer, Thomas sleptat Newt's home. But for the first time in forever, something changed...

For some reason he couldn't sleep.

Tired, he left the bedroom and went down the corridor to the kitchen, trying not to make noise. He was hungry and intended to make the sandwich of the peanut butter with ketchup for himself.  
'Newt would vomit this strange blend' - he thought and smiled. Because Thomas loved unusual connections. Of every kind.  
'Oh, here you are.'  
He heard a low, deep voice.  
'Sorry I...I don't sleep well'.  
'So do I'. - man's eyes widened sligthly. Or maybe that was only Thomas' great imagination...  
' I saw the way you looked at me, kid'.  
'Wha..what? - the boy stammered. 'No, I didn't.'- He drew air in deeply, shook his head.  
'You must have dreamed it.'  
'Oh, really?'- the man went up closer.'I'm not quite sure...'  
Finally, Thomas felt his cold breath on his skin. His heart raced. He froze unable to move,  
his blood rushing through his veins.  
'You're a Newt's father...What do you want from me?'  
Thomas bit his lip, gazing at the man.

  
_Beauty cheekbones, straight, perfect nose, black hair, only a few white on temples..._  
_He's handsome,_ the boy must admit it. Even if he's twice his own age...  
'Oh, please. Don't deny it. I know you want it'. he said, blinking. 'You're embarrased, that's all.'  
Thomas closed his eyes.  
'It's so sweet. You are sweet, Tommy. I can't stop thinking about you for fucking months and it feels so wrong...Just let me.  
And then Newt's dad kissed him. That kiss was long and Thomas liked it. He likeditvery much, to his own suprising.  
\- I want to thank you for that feeling.  
His eyes stayed firmly focused on Thomas' , causing goosebumps toprickle his skin.  
Newt's father always simultaneously fascinated him and scared him.  
He didn't know what to do when those elegant fingers opened his belt and then the button of his jeans as they unipped them.  
'Stop, please, it's all wrong...'  
'Shshsh, don't make a sound. Do you want to wake up everyone in this damned house?'  
Thomas' breathing quickened with excitement.  
'But promise, Newt can't to know. Promise me.'  
Don't worry, boy. I'm not an idiot. Everybody has got their secrets, right? And he's my son. He can't know nothing about it. I'd kill you...if you tell him.  
'Never!' - thomas assured his older lover.  
'Good boy'. - he said, dropping to his knees in front of the still shocking teenager.  
'I want to taste you. I bet you taste like candy...'  
Thomas started to lose his senses.  
' But I don't date with fathers of my friends, Mr. Janson'.  
'Please. Don't be silly, boy. And who talk about dating? It's only sex'. - he assured.  
'And I just got to have you, Tommy', he licked his lips slowly.  
'Come to Daddy, sweetie', he commanded, freeing him out of his boxers. And Thomas' dick pointing right at his face.  
\- Oh, yes. Such a lovely cock...Now please, Tommy. Tell me what you need', he teased him, sticking out his tongue and slurping the drop of pre-cum.  
Thomas can't stand this tension any longer.  
'Fuck! Take me! Take me into your mouth you old son of bitch! Motherfucker...', he repeated in thoughts incessantly.  
His voice shivered in lust.  
'Suck me.'  
But Janson shook his head.  
'I can't hear you. Louder.'  
He pushed Thomas to the limits...  
'Suck me, Daddy'!  
In responce, Janson kissed the tip of his cock.  
'That's better...'  
And he kept teasing Thomas, playfully kissing the tip of his cock again and again as his green-gray eyes piercing his own.  
\- You are so beautyful, Tommy. I'm glad that my son has such a good looking friends.  
When Newt's father lips wrapped around him and then swallowed all of his shaft, Thomas gasped at loud in unision.  
'Yass! Oh, God, I love it! I was dreaming about it since the first time I saw you, Mr. Janson'  
'Oh, really? I'm glad'.  
'Yes. I wanted so so badly to come in your mouth' - he said, feeling dizzy.  
'It's funny...'  
'Why?'  
'It seems like we had the same dreams'.  
Thomas gasped, feeling the quick dance of Janson's tongue on the tip of his cock.  
Some tears collected under his eyelids.  
'Oh yes. Keep going. Lick me harder, daddy!'  
'You like it, hah?'  
'No I don't. I fucking love it.', he sassed back. 'Yes, yes, suck me daddy.' he repeated.  
'You are so cute being unpatience. Young.. always wanting. Here and now...'  
Thomas felt Janson's hand on his bum.  
\- Oh God, I can't, your mouth...oh, it feels so good what you do to me...', he gasped in pure extasy.  
Thomas loved the view of his own cock, sliding obscenely in and out of Janson' s mouth.  
'I want your cock in my ass daddy, please please, I want to come now - he begged. But unfortunately...  
'Be quiet. Somebody is coming. I'm sorry I can't finish...'  
\- Oh, no, no no, you must kidding me!  
But Janson was unrelenting.  
\- Forgive me, cutie. Not this time.  
'Fuck! You'll pay me back!'  
After a moment the man disappeared and Thomas stayed all alone, unsatisfied.


End file.
